Entre tapas e beijos
by Babis2
Summary: Tyson e Hilary brigam novamente, a muito custo ele pede desculpas, mas acaba conseguindo muito mais do que esperava. Tyson x Hilary


**Sinopse: **Tyson e Hilary brigam novamente, a muito custo ele pede desculpas, mas consegue muito mais do qe esperava.

**Beyblade não me pertence, apesar de eu querer.**

**Esta história não possue fins lucrativos, apesar de eu precisar. xD**

**Notas: **Fic bobinha que eu fiz por pura diversão, como gostei, bora postar :B

**Entre tapas e beijos**

Tyson, Hilary e Kenny estavam na casa do primeiro aprimorando suas técnicas no beyblade. Kenny estava fazendo vários testes com ele e com a Dragoon recolhendo dados para saber onde ele precisava melhorar. Hilary e ele estavam sentados na varanda enquanto Tyson treinava arduamente.

Por um descuido dele a beyblade rebate em uma árvore e passa por entre Kenny e Hilary, por pouco não acertando um dos dois, que caem pra trás assustados. A beyblade fica cravada na parede, ainda girando.

-Mais cuidado Tyson, você podia ter machucado alguém! –gritou Hilary irritada.

Ele foi até onde sua beyblade estava pegando-a e ignorando a garota totalmente.

-Tyson eu estou falando com você! –disse ela de novo, segurando ele pelo ombro.

-Não enche Hilary! –disse ele se afastando bruscamente. –Não tenho culpa se você fica no meu caminho.

-O que?! –uma veia salta da testa dela. –desde quando ficar sentada na varanda é estar no seu caminho? Vê se cresce e admite seus erros, Tyson!

-Falou a senhorita maturidade! –debochou ele. –Você nem deveria estar aqui! Você não está ajudando em nada e só atrapalha! Quando vai se tocar que ninguém te quer por perto por ser tão chata?!

A garota se calou. As palavras de Tyson a magoaram profundamente, não que ela já não estivesse acostumada com o temperamento dele, mas esperava que depois de tanto tempo eles pudessem se entender. Admitia que tivesse o gênio difícil, mas ele não era tão diferente dela nesse aspecto.

Deu as costas aos dois e saiu correndo em direção a sua casa. Se Tyson não a queria por perto ela é que não iria ficar correndo atrás dele.

Chegou a casa e foi direto pro seu quarto, batendo a porta com força se trancando lá.

Enquanto isso...

-Tyson eu acho que você deveria pedir desculpas a ela. –sugeriu Kenny.

-Por quê? Tudo o que eu disse é verdade, além disso, eu preciso me concentrar no treino. –o retrucou.

-Mas Tyson...

-Sem mais, vamos voltar ao treino. –o cortou, se preparando pra lançar a beyblade mais uma vez.

Passaram-se um, dois, três dias e nada da Hilary aparecer. Tyson continuava seu treinamento, mas não tinha progredido muito por que não conseguia se concentrar.

-Que droga! –praguejou após errar mais um lance.

-Você precisa se concentrar mais Tyson.

-Eu sei Kenny, mas por algum motivo não estou conseguindo. –disse passando a mão pela cabeça ajeitando o boné.

-Olha Tyson, eu vou ser sincero com você, é melhor você pedir desculpa pra Hilary e tirar esse peso da consciência.

-Nunca! Ela é que é culpada por encher o saco. –retrucou teimoso.

-Vocês não têm mais quatorze anos Tyson! –gritou ele, ficando irritado. –Olha só o que você ta dizendo, parece uma criança!

-Kenny...

-Eu sei que ela é uma pessoa difícil de lidar, mas você tem que admitir que também tenha o gênio difícil. Então por que não engole esse seu orgulho bobo e vai pedir desculpas a ela! –assim que ele parou de falar respirou fundo tomando fôlego.

Tyson refletiu por algum tempo. Ele e Hilary já eram amigos há tanto tempo, não havia porque jogar uma amizade de anos fora por causa de uma briga boba. Suspirou guardando sua beyblade, se preparando psicologicamente para enfrentar a "fera".

Em seu quarto, Hilary estava deitada com a cara no travesseiro, chorando. Fazia três dias que não tinha nem sinal de Tyson, mas não ia ceder dessa vez, ah não! Por mais que lhe doesse ficar longe dele, não agüentava mais todas as brigas inúteis deles. Talvez estivesse sofrendo tanto por fazer tempo que não brigavam mais, no começo elas eram constantes e por motivos fúteis, mas eles estavam se entendendo bem, não sabia o porquê de aquilo ter acontecido.

Ouviu baterem na porta, mas não respondeu. Logo a voz de sua mãe se fez presente no cômodo.

-Hilary querida, abra a porta. –disse com uma voz preocupada.

-Quero ficar sozinha mamãe, vai embora. –disse com a voz um pouco falha.

-Mas você tem visita, não vai nem receber?

-Não, diga que eu não estou ou que fiquei doente, qualquer coisa, não quero falar com ninguém. –falou um pouco irritada.

A mãe da garota foi até a sala, onde Tyson a esperava com noticias dela.

-Sinto muito meu jovem, ela não quer falar com ninguém, está trancada no quarto há dias e não sai pra nada! –a mãe informou preocupada, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Senhora... Posso ir tentar falar com ela? Acho que sei por que ela esta assim. –pediu o garoto moreno.

-Oh claro, desde que você consiga tirar minha menina de lá. –ele assentiu positivamente.

Andou pelo corredor até a porta do quarto da Hilary, batendo na porta levemente.

-Já disse que não quero falar com ninguém!

-Hilary sou eu... Me deixa entrar, por favor. –implorou ele, encostando a testa na porta.

Ela não respondeu nada por alguns segundos, mas logo depois ouve o barulho da porta ser destrancada, porém Hilary não a abre.

Cuidadosamente, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível Tyson abre a porta e entra no quarto, fechando ela atrás de si com o mesmo cuidado. Encontra a garota de cabelos castanhos deitada em sua cama, de costas pra ele. Ele senta na beirada do colchão e nota que ela estava chorando. Em todo esse tempo nunca a tinha visto chorar, não como agora em que seus ombros balançavam levemente enquanto continha um soluço.

Aproxima-se devagar e sussurra ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Me desculpa... Eu fui um idiota.

A garota estremece com a aproximação dele, mas ela nada faz então ele se levanta pronto para ir embora, quando sente sua mão ser segurada pela dela, que agora estava sentada na cama.

-Desculpe-me também... –disse ela se levantando, mas sem largar a mão dele. –Sei que às vezes eu sou-

-Shh não precisa dizer nada, amigos então? –diz ele sorrindo.

Sem se conter ela o abraça fortemente, escondendo seu rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço dele, sentindo o cheirinho gostoso do perfume que ele usava.

Ele fica um pouco surpreso pelo gesto repentino, mas retribui ternamente. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas nenhum dos dois queria se afastar. Um tempo depois Hilary se afastou minimamente dele, apenas para encará-lo nos olhos fixamente.

-Tyson... –a garota cola os lábios levemente aos dele, um gesto que ela ansiava há muito tempo.

O garoto apenas ficou parado, ainda não processando o que estava acontecendo. _Hilary_ estava _beijando-o_. Se algum dia lhe dissesse que isso ia acontecer ele riria e faria cara de nojo, mas aquilo estava incrivelmente bom. Meio que por instinto ele aprofundou o beijo, apertando mais o corpo da garota contra o seu.

Quando Hilary sentiu Tyson aprofundar o beijo se sentiu no céu, varias vezes imaginara como seria esse momento, mas tinha que admitir que fosse melhor do que na sua imaginação, muito melhor.

Separaram-se após alguns minutos um tanto ofegantes. Tyson olhava diretamente para a Hilary que ficou um tanto corada.

-Porque eu nunca percebi que você era tão linda? –comentou ele, fazendo a garota corar um pouco mais.

Afastou dele desviando o olhar pro chão e abraçando o próprio corpo. Um pouco de insegurança lhe ocorreu. Será que Tyson um dia retribuiria o sentimento que ela tinha por ele?

-O que foi? –perguntou ele confuso, encarando-a.

-Nada! –respondeu rapidamente.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, que se afastava à medida que ele ia se aproximando, até suas pernas baterem na beirada do colchão, fazendo-a cair sentada. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, passando o braço por seus ombros.

-Que tal mais um beijo? Estava tão gostoso. –pediu descaradamente, fazendo a garota corar mais se possível.

-Tyson seu... -nem deu tempo de terminar, ela tinha sido derrubada no colchão enquanto ele ficava por cima dela roubando-lhe outro beijo.

Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas cedeu facilmente, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele que com uma mão se apoiava no colchão e com a outra segurava a cintura fina dela.

Quando se separaram, mais por necessidade do que por opção, ele se deitou ao lado dela, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, fitando o teto entretido em pensamentos. Ela ficou por mais alguns segundos sem reação, mas logo voltou a si.

-Por que fez isso Tyson? –perguntou curiosa.

-Isso o que? –disse desviando o olhar do teto para encará-la.

-Me beijou.

O garoto simplesmente deu de ombros.

-Por que eu quis. –respondeu.

-Então... Você não sente nada por mim? –falou um pouco triste.

-Eu não disse isso. –ele voltou a encará-la. –Eu te beijei por que eu quis, e eu quis por que gosto de você, por mais que me doa o orgulho dizer isso. –brincou.

-Seu bobão! –quando ela ia bater nele foi impedida.

Tyson segurou os dois braços dela ao lado da sua cabeça, ficando por cima dela de novo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu tronco.

-O que vai fazer agora, princesa? –provocou ele com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Humpf. –ela virou o rosto emburrada.

O sorriso dele aumentou, então aproximou o rosto do pescoço dela, depositando vários selinhos, que evoluíram para beijos molhados traçando um caminho invisível.

-Hum... Tyson pára. –disse ela se retorcendo tentando se soltar dele.

-Por que...? Você parece que esta gostando. –sussurrou no ouvido dela, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo em seguida.

-Tyson... –foi mais um gemido do que outra coisa.

-Ok, eu paro. –disse ele libertando-a. –Mas eu tenho uma condição.

-E eu posso saber qual é? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Que você volte a freqüentar minha casa e... Que você seja minha namorada.

Hilary sorriu feliz e se atirou em cima dele, rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os braços roubando um beijo leve.

**Fim**

**Notas:** O fim ficou tosquinho, mas relevem, escrevi isso numa pancada só, quando vi tinha uma fic pronta o.o.

Eu ia postar mais um capítulo da minha outra fic de beyblade (a Ready to love, leiam! *merchan barato*), mas resolvi atrazar um pouco o capítulo pra postar essa fic aqui, espero que tenham gostado! Tyson x Hilary é meu casal favorito de beyblade *w* apesar da Hilary ser uma chata, mas ela só que chamar a atenção do Tyson xD no g-revolution tinha algumas cenas suspeitas dos dois (ou era a minha mente doentia me pregando peças, enfim).

Mereço reviews? *x*


End file.
